Operation SOL
by Sly Uchiha
Summary: (We are back baby)Operation Shit Outta Luck. Naruto is no longer the nice, dumb blond. He is a killer, cold, and a tough motherfucker. This is the worlds price, watch the story of a man who has one goal, and that is S.O.L
1. A Hero?

**Sly's AN!**

After a long ass time I have returned, now we can rejoice, with a new Naruto story until I get my main one off my other computer. So now I wish to welcome you to the first ever instalment of Naruto: Operation S.O.L

"Well Shit"-Talking

'What now'-Thoughts

 **Chapter 1: A Hero?**

As the night slowly rolled over Konoha loud noises could faintly be heard from the Hokage tower. "What the absolute fuck Jiraiya how could you lose Naruto after I specifically told you to keep him by your side. Fuck I don't even know why I am still here after hearing this shit." The female yelled at a somewhat old looking man. "Tsunade I told you I had no control over what happened, after all I said that he beat me didn't I!" Jiraiya yelled back at Tsunade as he watched her chug down another sake bottle.

Tsunade took a pause as he looked at Jiraiya. "Ha…HAHAHA, you really lost to a kid who only knows the rasengan and shadow clones, you can't be serious."

Jiraiya looked down and sighed lightly. "Well I did, he used something, I don't know what it was but I couldn't even use the kawarimi to escape out of it; it was some type of taijutsu, it seems like something not even Guy knows.

"Hmm, well that's strange indeed. So now what, now with Sasuke and both Naruto gone from the Village I have to make a whole new team 7, I have to make recovery teams for both of them…god damnit all, why would Naruto of all people do this?" Tsunade looked down and slowly stood and looked at Jiraiya. "Well this will be one hectic night." Both of them nodded and then laughed.

 **-Night Time Three Months Later-**

"Tsunade you want me Kakashi, and Sai to really find Sasuke." A pink haired woman asked as if she was holding her joy back.

"Yes, exactly my point; this mission is going to be hard I know, but we have to at least know where he is." Tsunade said to the pink haired girl that was currently standing in front of her team.

"Well I guess it's time to say welcome home, after all they have missed the greatest thing ever." Disappearing into the night he used shunshin to speed to the village in front of him.

"Finally Naruto has returned to this shit hole Konoha for one last time!" the blond wearing all back with a white fox ANBU mask yelled into the sky, as he stood atop a large pole inside Konoha. From out a window a rock was thrown at Naruto crushing the moment it hit his head. "OW, what the hell was that for, it took me a whole of two seconds to come up with that?!" Naruto yelled as he then used shunshin to get to the Hokage's office.

"God damnit that was harder, then I thought it would be." Tsunade said as she was finishing her paper work.

After the small recovery team left her office she started to rethink over her decisions on assigning that mission; sure it had to be done but something was offsetting about it all. Well after all both Naruto and Sasuke were gone, and the only one who could do this mission was Team 7, but with only Kakashi and Sakura left on that team with this new guy Sai, it must have been hard for them…especially Sakura, after all she liked them both; but she liked Sasuke slightly more, he was the badass right?

Naruto stood atop the Hokage Tower and sighed. "I would hate to enter without some sort of grand entrance, and with hearing that this 'Team 7' was off getting Sasuke-teme then he would be making his ideal entrance for nothing; nonetheless he continued without them, they don't have to be here to notice it really.

He slowly redid his sword and pointed it at the roof he stood on. "Naruto…." He said as the area below him shattered under his feet. "He returned to Kono…" was all he could say as he landed face first into the floor.

"Who are yo…?" Tsunade paused as she saw Naruto slowly getting off of the ground. "Naruto is that you!"

"No it's the candy man." Naruto said sarcastically as he dusted himself off as he stood.

"Of course it is, now tell me were where you, we were all worried that you had died or…"

"Ha…HAHHAHAHAHAHA, are you serious you thought someone like me could die so easily, I mean really I am not like I used to be, you should really get better at getting new information.

"Wait…then how did you, why did you?"

"Slowdown Tsunade I would tell you but now is not the time, after all that's all irrelevant now."

"NO don't try to dodge my question unless you want me to force it out of you."

"Oh Tsunade I like the sound of that, but…you're not my type after all."

"What do you mean I'm not your ty..BAH, that's not what I meant and you know that!" Tsunade yelled as she clenched her fist ready to strike him.

"Ah none the less I will not tell you but I will tell you one thing. That thing is that I have returned and I would like to 'join your ranks' again." He said with a slight tone of disgust towards the end.

"Ugh, because I don't have all day, I guess you win for now. So I guess I will let you in the ranks again but you will be tested once Kakashi and Sakura get back."

"Ah good old Team Seven will slowly be whole again." He said jokingly as he walked out the room. Just before forgetting Naruto looked back at Tsunade. "Just stay out of my way, I don't need more people thinking me as suspect on my return."

Tsunade sighed as she looked to her left. "You can come out now Jiraiya, I know you were watching. So do you really believe or…"

 **-Well that concludes chapter one of S.O.L, hope you enjoyed it, and I shall see you later my kits**

 **-Ja ne :3**


	2. Dark Hearts

**Sly's Amazing AN**

Hello…Hi…Hello, welcome back to the story. Now as you may know I am not one for long AN's but that's beside the point. So I shall… **Welcome you to another chapter of S.O.L**

 **Chapter 2: Dark Hearts**

"Hello"-Talking

'Die'-Thinking

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Or is he here on an agenda…" Slowly Tsunade stood and walked up to the window behind her. "Something just doesn't seem right…"

Jiraiya sighed as he watched her. "I guess after looking at how he has changed physically, my guess is that he changed mentally as well."

 **-Five Days Later-**

"Naruto wake up!"

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"Naruto wake the hell up!"

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"NARUTO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto fell out the tree and landed face first onto the ground. "What the fuck, whoever yelled at me will fucking…oppa." Naruto paused as he quickly stood up and looked at a man who had one eye and his mouth covered by a mask, and the other one was a girl with pink hair and was the one who yelled like a banshee at him.

"So Naruto are you done with your antics yet, or do you still have more to say…never mind I know you do…"

"You're damn right I do cyclops, but that's beside the point." Naruto quietly sighed. "So I am guessing that this was the test Tsunade was talking about." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah it is, so I guess you know what to do…" Kakashi spoke as he held two bells in front of him. "You have until noon to get the bells from me, so come at me with the intent to kill like last time."

"Heh you really shouldn't say such things Kakashi, I mean I was training after all." Naruto said as he started to crack his neck.

"Yeah we won't go easy on you sensei!" Sakura yelled as she tightened on of her gloves.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnd…GO~" Kakashi yelled and watched as Sakura disappeared into the trees, and noticed how Naruto didn't follow suite. "Well then, look what we have here; are you just going to do this again."

"Well if you mean not hide like a bitch, then yes. But if you mean get fingered by some fake jutsu, then no, I do have plans to finish this fast." Naruto spoke as a sword appeared into his hand in a swirl of fire. "So let's get this show on the row Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto questioning what he was going to do. So instead of waiting, he uncovered his right eye, and his Sharingan was blazing ready to fight this new Naruto in front of him.

Naruto chuckled and spun his sword. 'The only question is what move to use first; oh I know I will use that first.' Naruto nodded in his head then disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go damnit…?" Kakashi started to look around, and then felt blood run down his back a second later. "GAH FUCK!" Kakashi yelled as was struck in the back by Naruto's blade. Kakashi looked around as he saw glimpse of Naruto just before he disappeared from sight every so often. "Damnit Naruto what are you planning to do!" Kakashi yelled as he was dodging sword strikes from Naruto.

"It's time I end my fun before you get too serious, Ja Ne Kakashi-sensei; Sen Honōnonami!" Naruto's body flicker finally reached speeds to where is seemed like clones. His sword slowly turned red and then a thousand flames in the form of vertical and horizontal flat waves started to rush at Kakashi from all sides.

"Oh Shi…" Was all Kakashi could say before he was engulfed in a large fire ball.

Slowly the smoke cleared away and Kakashi could be found lying down in the grass, and with a mask full of dirt. "Well damn I think I over did it, but I did stick to what I wanted to, and that was to finish him quickly…" Naruto slowly picked up Kakashi. "You can come out now Tsunade, you too Jiraiya!" he yelled calmly.

"How did you know we were even here Naruto, not even Sakura noticed us, and I thought she was…"

"The most useless of the old Team Seven, I was more useful then her for fuck sake; now that has changed, I am no longer the Naruto you 'liked' but now I am better." Naruto started to walk away, and in doing so he heard something that made him sniker.

"Naruto, where in the hell did we go wrong?" Tsunade and Jiraiya muttered at the same time and soon Sakura looked at everyone.

"Wait Naruto what are you going to do with Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she started to chase after Naruto. "And what were they talking about!" She yelled again and stopped as she caught up to him.

"Well for one, you can stop yelling, and two…why should I tell you what they were talking about, after all it's irrelevant right now." Naruto slowly turned, now facing her chuckled. "And with Kakashi I was going to take him to the hospital, but since I know you are a medic…here you can take him." Naruto said as he tossed Kakashi at her.

Nearly falling over due to Kakashi's weight and Naruto's force, she did catch him. "Well I-I guess I could do that, but the least you could do is tell me what happened to you."

Naruto smirked then sighed, "fine, well the only thing, I could tell you is that Jiraiya didn't train me at all, well it's more like I left him by force because I was bored with him, so was she." Naruto laughed then disappeared with his mastery over body flicker.

"What…who did he mention, and what does he mean by force…" Sakura said her thoughts out loud as she walked down the streets of east Konoha taking a unconcise Kakashi to the East Konoha Hospital.

In an alleyway of North Konoha our 'hero' could not be seen under the darkness of the night. "Right…so now that I am here the Konoha campaign can finally start the way it should." Naruto spoke to the ever so silent dark violet silhouette. The silhouette nodded then disappeared in a puff of dark violet.

 **Sly An**

 **Well that concludes the chapter; I will see you all in the next installment of O.S.O.L**

 **-Ja Ne**


	3. Phase One

**Sly AN of Amazement**

 **I think this story has finally started to grow on me, and now I have more ideas on this than any other story, so let's get riggggght into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Phase One**

The next morning Naruto was seen walking to the Hokage Office, why; well without Naruto the team failed to even get to Orochimaru's real hideout, so let's now cut to him.

"Ugh, why do I have to do this, I mean can't princess lord Uchiha get himself to be with someone who is not a pedo." Naruto shuddered for the first time in a long time as he thought of Orochimaru. Naruto slowly entered the Hokage tower then body flicked all the way to Tsunade's Office. "Oi, why do you…oh what I miss."

"Sigh, Naruto you missed everything but you should at least know this is Sasuke's recovery mission." Kakashi face palmed as he looked at Naruto just now arriving.

"BAKA!" yelled the pink haired banshee Sakura and she swung her megaton punch to the top of his head only for her to be stopped.

"Sakura, I will go deaf if you keep screaming like that, and then we won't be able to find Sasuke." Naruto said as one hand caught her fist and the other was cleaning the wax out his ear, and to make sure he didn't go deaf.

"Well maybe if you weren't late this time, we might be able to have gotten him sooner, Baka." She looked away and huffed.

"She is kind of right, what can I say, it was you that held them back this time, Naruto." Tsunade finally spoke as he looked at the three and their antics.

"Well it's not like it matters, I will take care of it, but I shall have my fun in the process…or is that an issue." Naruto looked at Tsunade with a glair then started to chuckle. "Whether you like it or not I will still do it." Naruto slowly turned to the door. "Shall we get going to retrieve, the queen from her impending doom." Sakura looked at Naruto about to strike again, but was stopped by Kakashi this time, giving her a look that said; 'don't bother with it.' Well Sakura complied and they all walked out.

"Well that happened, I guess I just got to live with the changes that are Naruto." Tsunade said as she started to drink her favorite drink, sake.

"God where is this base, we have been out for too long god damnit." Naruto said in boredom as they all hopped atop tree branches.

"Depending on what I have seen, it should be right…hmm how convenient is that, it was right under my nose…literally." Kakashi said then jumped down onto the ground. "Seems odd that it would be here, but it makes since that this would be the main entrance, after all he has a lot of…never mind."

"Mhmhmhm…damnit Kakashi, never say that again…" Naruto jumped out the tree with Sakura to follow suite. 'Tell me this won't be a waste of time teme, otherwise…' Naruto thought as he jumped down the rabbit hole last.

"Damn, this is one dark place." Sakura spoke up first, as she started to look around at the dark hallways the surrounded them.

"So umm I will see ya later, Ja Ne." Naruto said and disappeared with his body flicker.

"Seems like something must be up with him…but we should start looking around, and quick before Naruto finds something he shouldn't." Said a man, that was whiter then white itself.

"Sai for once I agree with you, so I guess we shall split up Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she looked as the hallway that was to the left of her.

"Yeah, so I shall go north, Sakura you go east, and Sai go south. Oh and just before, you go; call out if you find anything that is Sasuke, Orochimaru, or suspicious…BREAK" Kakashi said as they all dashed off in their directions.

'We will finally come one again Sasuke…' was the only thing that was on her mind as he ran in the long dark hallway.

Naruto was barely visible as his body flicked down until he saw a purple silhouette landed in front of him. "Master, we have found him, you will meet him in about ten kilometers." Naruto nodded to the silhouette, and sighed. "Okay, oh and you don't have to call me mater ya know." "Yeah but it is my respects after what you did." "Sure just go off we have things to do after I am done with this here, okay." The silhouette just nodded then disappeared into thin air.

"Hmm, who is that, show yourself you can't hide from me." A man said with red eyes, and a black duck hair style.

"So we meet again Uchiha, I never thought we would…never mind I knew this would happen, it's all a part of my master plan." A chuckle could be heard from the darkness, in which it resembled Naruto's voice.

"So it's you Naruto…"

"No it's the Muffin Man..." Naruto said as he stepped out the shadows. Seems like you haven't changed at all, okay that's a lie, you have changed, it's just you are even more of brooding bitch." Naruto laughed as he summoned his Katana.

"You have changed as well Naruto, what you ran from Jiraiya, or did he actually train you." Sasuke jumped off a purple brick rubble hill.

"Well, shit you figured out the minimal, if I had a hat it would be off to you." Naruto chuckled as he spun his Katana. "But in order for my plan to work, I need you to come back to the village alive, but I know you won't allow such things, and I don't feel like fighting a princess."

"Mhmmhmh…you seem to have known what I will do already, but first I must finish what I have started." Sasuke got into a battle stance with his Sharingan blazing in both eyes at full power. "Naruto I don't want to do this but it's to see, that fake win was worth something."

"Let me tell you it's not worth trying so hard, after all I actually have gotten stronger…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a stair down waiting for someone to make a move.

 **Sly's end AN...Of power!**

 **Well now the first real fight is going to go down on this vary chapter, get hype, tell your parents, and get ready for chapter 4: The Snake Vs The Fox, in the next chapter of O.S.O.L**


	4. Snake Vs Fox

**Sly's AN Of…Something…Yeah**

 **So welcome to the new chapter, the best chapter, the most amazing chapter of all time, desu…sorry, I will never do that again.**

 **But that's beside the point, but I still want to welcome you to the most amazing installment of Operation S.O.L**

 **Chapter 4: Snake Vs Fox**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, as the time passed it seemed like time moved slower and slower. Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So are we just going to stand here all day, or will you finally do something Teme." Sasuke blinked and watched as Naruto disappeared from his Sharingan view.

"Wha…What is this." Sasuke looked around then all of the sudden.

"GAH!" Sasuke hit the ground with a loud thump as Naruto stood behind where he was not that long ago.

"Hehe, and you thought that those eyes could do anything…" Naruto chuckled as he seemed to have a black aura surrounding him. "Or did you forget…that I actually trained." Naruto spoke again as he jumped down the rocks.

Sasuke slowly rolled over and was about to sit up, if it weren't for Naruto sending the hilt right onto Sasuke's chest. "Gah!" He yelled in pain again as he coughed up some blood. As he recovered he gave a harsh glare to Naruto.

"What did the princess expect someone like me to fight you…" Naruto laughed as he twisted the hilt as it dug into Sasuke's chest causing more pain.

"W…What are you planning on doing...Baka." He groaned in pain more as he looked at Naruto with that hard glair. It seemed never ending as they looked at each other, again time seemed to slow down.

 **-With Sakura-**

"What the hell was that…don't tell me, was that NARUTO!" She yelled at the end knowing exactly what it was, she took off in a dash in the direction she heard a loud boom.

She entered the area to see Naruto and Sasuke in the same position we left them in earlier. "Damn it you baka." She muttered as he tried to keep calm, she didn't know what to think…for the first time in years she gets to see her Sasuke, but this is not how it should have gone…or so she thought.

 **-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi was currently walking through a part of the base where Sai was supposed to be. 'Damn it where did he go.' Kakashi thought as he pulled a kunai out. He heard the bang as well, but right now his mind was in another place as he rapidly started to check doors. He eventually makes it to the room Sai was in, he saw him hold a scroll, Sai turned around and looked at him. "So that was your plan…damn it, I knew you were bad news." He said as he spun his kunai. Sai paused as he slowly turned around, and soon they met in conflict.

 **-With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-**

"Naruto…what is your plan." Sasuke said calmly as Naruto was no longer pressing his katanas hilt into him.

"Oh my plan…it's to rule the world with my friends through peace." Naruto started to ball in laughter as he stopped holding his katana, and the other two sweat dropped. He then picked himself up. "What, it was true…well now it's not." Sakura quickly helped Sasuke up, as they stood next to each other.

"Huh, who would have guessed you would stand next to him…but that makes my job easier." Naruto chuckled as the other two cocked their heads in curiosity. "What, you want to know…here I'll show you first hand." He flashed behind them and gave a chop at their necks. He picked them up. "God, you two are light…but if I was anyone else, fuck even Sakura would be heavy." He chuckled as he walked to the same rabbit hole they came in to.

He dropped them and sighed. "Any longer and I would have dropped them anyways…well nonetheless I gotta find Kakashi." Naruto dashed off to the direction Kakashi should have been in.

A mile later in the dash and he heard a loud bang. "Well that sounds like it could be…dodge." He said out loud to himself as he jumped over Sai's dead flying body. "So you got him? Let me guess…for being a traitor." Naruto smirked as he tossed a kunai into Sai's chest as he walked to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed lightly and shook his head. "Poor kid didn't know what hit him…and I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I won…one moment I was being overpowered, the next I won." Naruto chuckled silently knowing what was behind that random source power.

 **-Back at Konoha-**

After another day's work of walking, and hitting Sasuke repetitively to knock him out, they finally made it back home.

"Ah, it's so good to be back…" Sakura said as Kakashi nodded, but Naruto had other plans

"Well maybe for you…" Naruto said as he looked at the gate in disgust. Sakura and Kakashi seemed confused by the ever continuously changing Naruto.

"What is up with you Naruto? You seem to be acting more…odd…than usual." Kakashi asked as Sakura was thinking the same.

Naruto just snickered slightly as he was about to give an answer. "Well, it's not all that important…but you will know in due time." He said just before he used body flicker and disappeared from sight.

 **-Hours Later-**

"Ooh my precious Sasuke, wake up damn it." He knocked the hilt of his katana into Sasuke for the fourth time. Sasuke coughed harshly as he finally woke up. "Fuck where am…Naruto!" Sasuke said as he jumped away defensively, he slowly pulled out his sword as well and glared ready to attack or defend.

"Oh Sasuke there is no need to be so aggressive…this will all be over soon; this will be payment for what happened all those years ago." Sasuke at first seemed confused by Naruto's words, we were going to retort but didn't know what to say.

"What at the Valley of the End?" Sasuke asked as Naruto started to laugh. "Oh not that place…well it's that place but…gah, fuck it, just let me kill you damn it." Naruto dashed at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan as he blocked the strike, he then noticed something different. 'What is that…it might be the reason…ah fuck it.' Sasuke thought as he flipped his Katana and ducked. He managed to cut the necklace at the same time.

Naruto was about to strike but he looked down seeing a white light with a black flame in it. 'Fucking Sasuke!' He mentally yelled as they were soon engulfed in a white flash.

 **-The Genin Exam-**

 **(Sly's AN of Cliff Hangers)**

 **So you like how this chapter ended *Insert Evil Laugh Here* Well now we get into the true start of S.O.L. Sorry for the wait, with a new PC and school taking over I had to time to do all of this, well until now…so now I hope to get back on track with a new chapter at least once a week so sometimes you will get a chapter or two, or none at all…it all depends on how the week is going, so I will see you all on the next Operation S.O.L**

 **-SlyNoKit**


	5. Rewind or Rewound

**Sly's AN of Return**

 **Yeah, I'm back again… Hopefully for longer… well it's almost summer so I do have a lot more time I can dedicate to S.O.L… Well let's get into this chapter. It'll be one hell of a twist *Insert Evil Laugh Here***

 **Chapter 5: Rewind or Rewound**

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other once more… Kakashi had just left and they noticed Sakura wasn't around. This time, Naruto took his time to pounce him. The two young genin fought for a solid three seconds before they were brought back even further in time.

 **-At the Academy-**

"Naruto why don't you show us how to do a regular bunshin." Iruka said strictly, he glared at Naruto, not because he had any hate towards the poor kid, quite the opposite, he knew the not so secret beast living inside him. Naruto blinked softly as he woke up. "Uh, okay Iruka Sensei." He said with a little distain as he made a cross hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as visible chakra poured out and whirled wildly around him. Soon a puff of air came out and ten Narutos surrounded the room. "Is that enough." Everyone had wide eyes and jaws on the floor, all but Sasuke.

'Wait so we remember everything but we are in a pre-genin bodies…damn what did he do." Sasuke glared at Naruto before the clones dispelled.

"Ha I bet Sasuke can make way more then you Loser." A girl with long platinum blond hair said abruptly, a girl next to her with pink long hair.

"Yeah Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl nodded her said in agreement before looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh can it forehead!" Ino yelled as she tackled Sakura to stop her from looking at Sasuke.

"Ino, Sakura, can you both please go back to your seats." Iruka said to both girls with a stern voice before he cleared his throat. "Well now back to what I was saying…" Iruka said before Naruto started to zone out for the rest of the class.

'Damn it Sasuke, I can't believe he ruined my plans.' He gripped his hair. 'Gah, damn it…what do I do now…wait I can change things…maybe I can change everyone else.' He sighed as he looked at a calendar behind Iruka. 'Ah ha, it's a day till the exams, if I pass I can get on a different team… after all Kakashi only wants Sasuke at this point in the timeline, and if I can get on a different team, I can work my plan again.' Naruto looked out the window. 'But who would make a perfect team, well I could use the Hyuga… make her stronger and she would also be an amazing scout...but not with dog breath… I could use Ino and Shikamaru, there we go… that's the plan… poor Choji, I'm sorry big man.' He laughed in his head as he heard the bell ring.

 **-The Final Exam-**

On the day of the final exam Naruto was sitting in his usual spot zones out as Iruka explained joy about his class. Naruto could have cared less, all he cared about was landing the score he needed to form his 'perfect team.' He looked at Shikamaru and reevaluated him to think of the scores. 'Well they both are smart…but he's lazy, so he might not pass the jutsu portion.' Naruto then looked at Ino which caused Ino to look back creeped out a little, 'well she'll take some time…' he chucked a little before closing his eyes.

"NARUTO…you're up." Iruka said happy yet worried. Normally Naruto would have failed this but at least he has the chakra control to make the Kage Bunshin. Naruto stood calmly as he walked into the room, he looked at both the proctors for the test. "So why are you wanting me to do this… you should know I can perform more than enough to pass this stupid test…" Naruto leaned over to the wall. "Let's make a deal."

Naruto walked out the room dusting off his arms as if he did something major. Soon after he sat down the two came out the room Iruka speaking up first, "Well uh, with small complication we should have the teams set up tomorrow." The soon walked out and the bell rang.

As everyone walked out Naruto just stayed, Sasuke looked back and decided to stay; of course, Sakura and Ino stayed as well, they wouldn't budge no matter what Sasuke did. "Tsk..." was all he said as he looked at them.

"So why are you staying Naruto." Sakura said to break the cold tension between the Sasuke and Naruto. "Well I don't really have a place to go to…even you should know this, so you can leave…" He said explicitly to the two girls as he sighed softly and leaned in his chair. At first, they didn't want to leave, but the tension in the room only got worse and they couldn't handle it; so, leaving in fear the room when back to normal.

"Naruto, what are you plotting…" Sasuke said lowly as he looked over to the window Naruto looked out of. "Oh, that, well you must wait on that…I don't want it all to be seen too soon…after all, a foiled plot wouldn't make for a good story." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he heard that. Naruto grinned and only brushed him off as he slowly stood. "We still have our old ticks, but we just have our current way of thinking…I mean I can't even contact Kyuubi." Naruto said calmly as he sighed.

"Well this is all your fault Naruto…I don't know what you did but it obviously wasn't a part of your game plan." Sasuke said as he looked back at Naruto. "Well that's true but I will make the best of this and come back out on top. As always." Naruto chucked as he body flicked out the school and back home.

"Shit…he's a good learner, but I have to keep my composure." He hit his desk and gritted his teeth as he sighed then walked over to his kitchen full of ramen. "Well it's better than nothing I guess." Naruto opened a cup and threw it in the microwave and waited. Once it was finished he yawned on pulled it out. "I do miss this smell though." Naruto gave a small chuckle and walked outside. Naruto started to think about the deal he made and grinned knowing it should come into fruition soon. He looked up at the moon and yawned after finishing the cup. "Well let's see how we play this one Kurama…even if you can't hear me, I need you soon girl." He walked back in and stripped down as he walked to his bedroom. "Well nap time I guess, a long day was it not." He spoke no one and hopped into the dusty twin sized bed.

 **-The Team Day-**

So far, the day started off as normal, Iruka gave his final words as he tapped the paper on the desk and looked around. He announced the teams as normal until it got to team seven.

"Team Seven, you are Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji with Kakashi as your sensei." Sasuke looked surprised just as Sakura jumped. 'Wait, this was…team 10, fuck., Sasuke thought to himself as he gripped his legs.

Team 8 was normal and same with Team Guy obviously. "Finally, team 10, this team will consist of Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru with Asuma as your sensei." Ino looked creeped out yet sad that she wasn't with her "Sasuke-kun", and Shikamaru just shrugged it off and walked up to Naruto with his arm extended. "Hope we make a good team Shikamaru." Naruto calmly as they shook hands as if defining their fate.

 **The Sly Corner™**

Well every standard Naruto chapter #1 complete for Operation SOL, I am hopefully, finally back ready to get the ball rolling again…

I will see you all again, Sly out

PS. This is now the name for this place for my AN's.


	6. Steps

**The Sly Corner™**

 **Well hope you all liked the return chapter of S.O.L these next couple of chapters will character build NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

 **-Chapter 6 Steps-**

After the teams where assigned Team 10 was out in an open field the three genin all stood in front of Asuma. Ino covered her nose as the smell of smoke was heading in her general direction. "Asuma-sensei do you really have to smoke in front of us." Ino complained as she groaned.

"What it's an addictive habit, trust me after all this you'd wish you could have one." Asuma said calmly as he blew more smoke. Ino shook her head as Shikamaru sighed but didn't care enough to complain, and Naruto just laughed to himself as he crossed his arms.

"So, what are we going to do Asuma, I know we have some sort of test for team work." Naruto looked more serious as he looked at everyone. Asuma chuckled and put out his cigarette. "Fine seeing as you want this test so bad…here's how it will go." Asuma pulled out his two trench knives and looked at the three. "You three will fight me as if you wanted to kill me, and I will do the same." Ino and Shikamaru looked shocked and Naruto grinned.

"Getting serious so soon…you two stay back for a second, I have a plan." Naruto walked out in front of them and summoned a shadow clone. Naruto started to walk close to Asuma, Asuma seeing this made the needed chakra around his trench knifes. The shadow clone grabbed the two and body flicked them to a bush, soon after he started talking about the plan.

Naruto sighed as he grinned, ready for everything to start moving the way he wanted. Whether he had to retrain he body, at least he knew the basics. Naruto looked at Asuma one last time and body flicked behind him going for a strong roundhouse kick. Asuma blocked it with some surprise.

"So finally starting getting into it Asuma…" Naruto said calmly as he started to get serious as well. Asuma took a few swings at Naruto. Naruto quickly weaved left and right, soon the last one went for his head; ducking quickly a bit of his hair was shaved off.

"Well damn, any closer and that would be my head." Naruto quickly body flicked above Asuma, he summoned three shadow clones; the three body flicked to different directions and all going for a diving punch. Asuma quickly popped them and sighed. "Naruto something so simple can't beat me." Asuma grinned as he took his stance slowly looking around.

Naruto chuckled softly and looked at a bush. "Well that isn't for me to determine now is it." He snapped his fingers and soon Asuma was trapped in a shadow. "Now, Ino!" Shikamaru yelled from a tree as soon two kunai knocked the trench knives out Asuma's hands.

"Success!" Ino yelled in joy as Naruto picked them up and crossed them over Asuma's neck. "So, do we pass yet…" Naruto pulled them back as Shikamaru let the shadows go. "Well if I was any normal ninja I would have died, but yes you pass…but I was holding back of course." Asuma laughed as he lit a cigarette.

Ino and Shikamaru for a second looked worried, but soon brightened up. "Who would have guessed Naruto-baka was that smart." Ino said as she sat against the tree. "Well, that's all a part of the ninja game." Naruto shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette and extended it to Asuma. "light me." Asuma at first gave a questioning look but in the end just shrugged it off and lit Naruto's cigarette.

"Well that was a long day, so a nice cig is good to relax to…" Naruto said softly as Ino glared at him. Naruto leaned back against a tree below Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shook his head and looked at the sky.

"Let's meet tomorrow here, we shall go as a team to the Hokage's office for our first mission." Asuma said as he looked at the three. The sky was getting dark so he wanted to let them off so he made his plans clear. The team nodded and all walked off as he released them for the evening.

 **-On the Road-**

"So, Naruto care to explain all of that." Shikamaru spoke up and Ino nodded as they questioned Naruto. "Well, no I don't…you will learn in due time, but for now let us enjoy this nice walk." Naruto said charismatically not looking back at them. Ino sighed and Shikamaru shrugged as they continued to walk.

"Hey Naruto where do you live, we should have a small team party of sorts…after all we just passed that major test, and your place is the only one we don't know about." Ino said with some joy. Naruto contemplated this and just shrugged.

"Well we are on the path so why not, but you might want to get some stuff first…all I have is ramen." Ino raised an eye brow in shock then looked at his dirty neon "Notice me" screaming orange clothes.

"I think we should get more than some food." Ino said slightly worried as she went and grabbed Narutos hand; she ran left and stopped in front of a store. "Luckily I know just the place." Ino said with a cherry voice and with a confident look.

"Ino there is no way this place would except me…after all this whole village doesn't like me." Naruto retorted and crossed his arms; he wasn't expecting such a thing from Ino after all the years knowing her from the past. "Hey, I know they guy…he's very nice and caring, he wouldn't deny someone like you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off. "Fine but if this goes south, it's all on you." Naruto walked in started to look around. "Hello...welcome to the great Ninja East Cloth-." He was cut off as he noticed Ino with Naruto. "What is it you need Ino, you better hope he doesn't get noticed by the people."

Naruto looked at Ino again and raised an eyebrow. "Well then let's make this quick." Ino said as she pulled Naruto threw the isles. Naruto looked around and grabbed a few of the same back hoodie and ninja made jeans, after all everything he needed was good for having lots of ninja style pockets.

After they picked out the clothes the two walked up to the front desk; Ino put the clothes down and even payed for them. Naruto sighed as he grabbed the bag looking at the two. "Thank you, sir…normally most people wouldn't accept me." Naruto gave somewhat a mix between a fake and a real smile. The cashier noticed it and chuckled, "no need to make a false smile, just keep it between us." The cashier just smiles and waved them off.

As they walked out Shikamaru looked at them questioning it all. "What happened in there and who's the bag for." Naruto just pointed at himself and sighed softly. "Well Ino wanted me to get new clothes so we did…" Naruto just walked passed them and soon they followed.

"Well next is getting the food, right?" Ino questioned and Shikamaru just nodded. "Of course, Ino-Chan, we should probably do that for your little party idea." Naruto have a playful huff of sorts as if it couldn't have been more obvious. They walked to the next store this time only Ino and Shikamaru walked in to avoid the last kind of situation with Naruto.

After they finished Ino and Shikamaru where holding a bag each; Ino with nachos and other party like foods, and Shikamaru with cola and other kinds of drinks. Naruto looked at the two and just shook his head as they all walked back to his place.

 **-Naruto's Home-**

Once they got to Naruto's place they started the small party, they were just chatting over well nothing major of importance as Naruto would label it. Naruto just zoned out as he ate something other than ramen for one.

As time passed it got closer to the night time so soon Ino and Shikamaru left. Naruto just reclaimed his thoughts and sighed. "Soon, but hopefully I won't have to endure to much of these…although I wouldn't mind it, things are different for sure already."

 **The Sly** **Corner**

 **So, that's this chapter hope you all enjoyed it, a chapter a day after…phew it wasn't easy…so don't expect this often, but I'll try alright! See ya next chapter**

 **-Sly**


End file.
